1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making silver-plated fibers of poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) (PPD-T) wherein the silver plating exhibits very strong adhesion to the fiber core, and to the fibers so-made.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,415, issued on Apr. 12, 1994 discloses treatment of aramid fibers in concentrated sulfuric acid to increase adhesion of metal electrolessly plated thereon. The aramid fibers are dried prior to the treatment and plating processes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) No. 3-120043, published May 22, 1991, discloses plating aramid film in a wet, isotropic state. Isotropicity is required and is achieved by humidification of cast films prior to plating.